battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:United Aerospace Command/@comment-24142455-20141212042610
UACHIGHCOM- Preston J. Cole enters the main base of operations, almost 7km underneath the surface of Ceres. It had taken a long time to construct. He looked around, seeing fresh new nanobots making fine details in the large walls, and making minor edits to computers, and screens. UAC Official: Welcome Admiral, please sit down. He takes a seat Cole: I hope this is important, a DPL fleet- UAC Official: We know about that. But we are starting to find what the UAC should be. Once the war with the Prometheus Corporation ends, we will have two ways this will end up. Us as the superior naval force in the Sol system, and the Neo-Sol system, or utterly destroyed along with them. UAC Official 2: Our main problem, if we do survive is other navies rising in power, and will threaten the planned expansions we had to go throughout the solar system, our main goal to protect Earth from extraterrestrial harm. UAC Official: Since the DPL is a lowering threat to us, we stand with other ones. A holographic projection of Earth appears, with the middle easy highlighted. UAC Official 3: The Israeli Navy has gotten a lot of power in a rapid movement, and will most definitely challenge our operations. If we are to fulfill our goal, we must make sure we remain high up, and not get passed by anymore navies. UAC Official 2: After a long discussion with the Unified Ceres Government, we have been given authorization to hamper the advancements of other naval forces that pose a threat to our power at this time. Cole: I do not understand, these navies may be a use to us! UAC Official: We are trying to prevent them from surpassing us, they will remain in a decent amount of power. We are just trying to keep our operations safe. UAC Official 4: Our current plan, is for you to go on a tour with the Israeli Navy's leader in a tour of their research facilities with surveillance devices on your uniform. We will try to map out these facilities and then either deploy a SPARTAN team, or a cloud of our new nanobots to devour the research work, not the facility. Cole: It seems risky, but what if they find out? UAC Official: That is no concern, once this war is over, we will all be in fairly fragile states. Besides, no one would ever attack the one force that is the last defense between PCV and Earth. Cole: I understand, these are direct orders from UCG? UAC Official: Yes, our operation begins tomorrow, as a brief "test" on our plans. UAC Official 2: The naval force that we will try to slow in advancement will be the Israeli Navy, as they are still far behind us, they will eventually make it to us. Cole: You said we would do this after the war? UAC Official: The Israeli Navy is growing rapidly, and we need to slow them down now. Nanobots will be deployed via ships coming from the AFOH facilities. Other targets include the Dragonfire Privateering League, Armada of Freedom, and the Terran Dominion. Cole: Understood! UAC Official: You may return to your ship. He soon exited the building, and to the underground hanger where the UAC Everest waited. He boarded the ship, and soon launched into space. Cole: We are heading to Earth to visit the Israeli NavySend a transmission to Israel ahead of time, tell if they accept that we will come to them after a check on the AFOH production UAC Officer: Yes sir! Activating slipspace drives! Escorts are forming up. All non-essential personal report to cryogenic chambers Two Eion-class carriers, and two Charon-IIs join formation around the Everest as they enter slipspace to Earth. OOC: Okay Marc, before you complain, here is the reason. UAC has a lot of power, and influence in the Solar System (Look at AFOH, EAF, even AIF). They want to keep that power to fulfill their goal, and to do that they must make choices (This navy is lawful neutral also). Right now Israel is very powerful, and the UAC believes that they will threaten their position currently, and they WANT to keep that position. Cole also has mixed thoughts on this, but wants to do it to keep the UAC at the top (Well, not really, as there is HYDRAXIS and stuff). I will explain more as you ask more and more questions. Also please no flaming at all, no one likes it. If you have an objection to this please tell me in chat or whatever.